Did I Say That?
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: My contest entry for Purpl3Pickl3's Oblivious Phin CHALLENGE. Takes place during 'Bee Story'. Phineas realizes he said something that just may expose a secret he's been hiding of his own. 2-3 Shot
1. You Want Some, Hunny?

**Hey all! This is iheartphinabella05 with a new story! I'm not sure how long this story will be. I'm thinking only 2-3 chapters. Anyway, this takes place in that ending of Bee Story. This is my contest entry for the Oblivious Phin CHALLENGE by Purpl3Pickl3. Anyway, uh...here it is. It starts out Isabella's POV but for most of the story it will be Phineas' POV. Here it is. **

**Please R & R!**

* * *

Isabella's POV

I must be hearing things…did Phineas just say "Hey, Isabella, we're having some iced tea. You want some, Hunny?"

I mean, seriously! Did Phineas just call me 'HUNNY'? I think I'm gonna pass out! I mean…wow…then again…I could be in Phineas Land again. I mean…I imagined him as Fabio earlier…I guess it's possible I'm just in Phineas Land. To confirm what he said, I asked him what he said. He then sounded…different…his tone, the way he phrased his question…

"I said we're having some iced tea," he said, "You want some honey?"

He held up some honey this time, and I realized it was just my imagination that he called me hunny…oh well.

...

Phineas' POV

Isabella just got here, and she played in the pool with Mom. Gosh she looked cute in that purple swimsuit of hers. Unlike her red one she wore when we built our backyard beach, this one matches her bow…wow…has her hair always been that shiny and silky? Oh! What was I saying? Oh right.

"Sorry we're late, Phineas," Isabella said, "our bee ceremony ran long."

"No worries, Isabella," I said trying to maintain my infatuation, "Go ahead and join Mom in the fun."

Isabella and the other fireside girls went to the pool and played with Mom. Isabella was so cute…I remember when we were on Meap's planet and Mitch had me under a cute trance. Isabella was the one that snapped me out of it since she is like the cutest being in the universe…I remember that was probably the closest chance I'd ever get to admitting my feelings for her.

"_I-Isabella," my cute trance was gone! It was a miracle! "Hey! Wait a minute! Isabella, we've had a secret cute weapon all this time! You!"_

"_Me?"_

"_Don't you see? You can take him! He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core," I said…a little too late did I realize exactly what I said._

"_So what you're saying is…you think I'm cute?"_

_It was now or never…I mean I already admitted she was cute…but what if she didn't like me back? I don't want our friendship to be ruined…but…what choice do I have? I mean, I already admitted she's cute! How do you save that statement?! Then I felt the cute tracker in my pocket, and I knew what I was gonna say!_

"_It's a scientific fact! I had to put an 8000 Ohm resistor on the cute tracker just to keep you from burning it out," I said and fiddled a bit with the cute tracker, knowing I saved myself from utter embarrassment…probably disappointing many Phinabella fans too though. I couldn't bear to look into her eyes and see the disappointment. I mean really! Who says cuteness is a scientific fact?!_

"_Close enough, I'm on it," Isabella said, and she headed off to stop Mitch._

_I'm gonna hate myself forever…_

Truth is I still hate myself for that. That was the closest I could ever get to finally telling her how I felt about her…how I've always felt. Before I knew what I was doing, I said something to Isabella that I thought I wouldn't say…well unless I'm married to her in the future.

"Isabella, we're having some iced tea," I said, "You some, Hunny?"

Isabella and everyone else looked at me awkwardly…and then it hit me…OH MY GOSH! Did I just say that?! Way to go, Phineas! Way to go! You just accidentally gave a huge hint of your crush on Isabella AGAIN! I had to find a way to fix this one…but how? How can I fix? 'You want some, Hunny?' with something out here?! I then saw the honey bottle…people put honey in their tea right?

"I said we're having some iced tea," I said differently, "You want some honey?"

Saved it again. That was close. After that, we all drank our iced tea, swam a bit, and then Isabella and the Fireside Girls left, leaving me, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Candace…although I think she's gone emo on us, but whatever. Mom went inside to do some knitting. I smiled at Isabella as she walked away back to her house. Her raven hair cascaded down her back so beautifully and when she looked at me a final time, her eyes sparkled like sapphires. The gate closed and I still stared toward it. Then I noticed Ferb, Buford and Baljeet giving me smug looks.

"What?"

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Looks like the boys are onto Phineas now. As Candace would say 'BUSTED!'**

**Candace: whatever**

**Me: oh right...you went emo on us**

**Candace: whatever**

**Me: Anyway R & R**

**Carpe Diem!**


	2. One Little Slip

**Hey all, sorry the update took longer than expected. Anyway here's the next chapter. I own nothing, especially the song "One Little Slip" from Chicken Little. Anyway, here's the chapter. Next chapter will be a tad bit of Isabella's POV but like I said most of this is Phineas' POV. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Phineas' POV

Ferb and the others except Candace, who went inside after talking to Stacy, looked at me with smug smiles. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and they rolled their eyes. They deepened their smug expressions further, actually starting to creep me out a bit.

"What?" I asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Oh!" Buford burst out, "How dumb can you be, Dinner Bell?!"

"Or at least how dumb do you think we," Baljeet said then eyed Buford but still talking to me, "or at least Buford, is?!"

"Hey!" Buford snapped, and then he shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I see your point."

Ferb then pointed at me indicating I was their main focus at the moment. Yeah, I've learned to read Ferb's expressions due to his lack of words. Anyway, yeah, he directed his hands at me, and Buford and Baljeet looked at me after giving Ferb sheepish smiles.

"Oh, right, Phineas," Baljeet said, and they returned their gaze to me, "you don't even remember what you said earlier?"

"What? I said something earlier?" I asked, "What did I say?"

"Well, to summarize, you called Isabella 'Hunny'," Baljeet said.

"Whaaaaaat?" I said like Ally from Austin and Ally, "That's ridiculous. That would imply that I someday envision Isabella and I getting married, and that would imply that I have a crush on her."

Ah nuts! I totally thought I saved that earlier! Now I'm busted for one little slip! ONE LITTLE SLIP! Hmmm hey that's a good song…gah! I gotta stop changing subject. Anyway, they kept staring at me, and I began to feel a little uneasy. I bit my lip. Was it finally time to reveal my secret…after one little slip? I decided to take a sip of my iced tea before my answer was clear after a simple sentence.

"Ya know she likes you too," Ferb said.

And here I thought spit takes were a myth. I spit out my iced tea allover Candace…who approached at the wrong time. She seemed to be back to my busting, crazy sister. I admit I missed her trying to bust me this morning.

"PHINEAS!" she yelled, "YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

"Sorry Candace," I said, "Ferb just told me something that…well…I don't know how to take."

Candace then left. I stared at Ferb, Buford and Baljeet who couldn't stop giggling. I gave them a small scowl, and they stopped giggling. Nothing but silence filled the backyard. It was so awkward. Reason being because I was really tongue tied because of one sentence. Isabella likes me too…whoa…I did not see that coming.

"Isabella…Isabella likes me?" I asked.

"Somebody give the boy a prize," Buford announced.

How could I be so naïve! I mean really! Who in the world could be more oblivious than me?! I guess Mom or Candace could be…not the point. The point is that I've been missing hints ALL summer long! Ugh! I am so oblivious! How many hints did I miss?

_Let's see…when we got done singing 'Come Home, Perry', we all hugged Perry…me first of course since I was so worried about him. I remember the first person to join me was Isabella…and…SHE DIDN'T HUG PERRY! She hugged…ME! _

_What else…oh yeah! When we built the rollercoaster for the second time, that time it was a musical, she skipped in and sung a whole song about her catchphrase…I KNEW I HEARD MY NAME SOMEWHERE IN THAT! I thought I was in Isabella Land again…guess not._

_Hmmm what else? She wanted to go to the dance with me…GAH! I'm such an idiot! Why did I bring Ferb too?! Oh that's right! Because I'm a gutless fish who can't admit three little words to the girl I love! And the day she asked me to go to the Stumbleberry Finkbat movie! She wanted to go on a DATE with me! How stupid can I be?! Have I really been so busy with my own feelings that I've missed her hints that she likes me too? _

"Wow…am I really that oblivious, guys?" I asked.

"Yep," Ferb said.

"Pretty stupid," Buford said.

"Not horribly bright," Baljeet said.

"Gosh…who knew that one little slip would cause all this?" I said, "ONE LITTLE SLIP!"

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Baljeet asked Ferb.

"Yep…he's breaking into song."

_**It was a recipe for disaster**_  
_**A four course meal of no sirree**_  
_**It seemed that happily ever after**_  
_**Was happy everyone was after me**_  
_**It was a cup of good intentions**_  
_**A table spoon of one big mess**_  
_**A dash of over reaction**_  
_**I assume you know the rest**_

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a fusion of confusion**_  
_**With a few confounding things**_

_**I guess I probably took the wrong direction**_  
_**Well I admit I might have missed a sign or two**_  
_**I ran a light past your affection**_  
_**At humiliation Avenue**_  
_**Took a right turn at confusion**_  
_**A left when I shoulda gone straight on through**_  
_**I ran ahead with my assumptions**_  
_**We all know what that can do**_

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a fusion of confusion**_  
_**With a few confounding things**_

_**I get the feeling in this town**_  
_**I'll never live till I live down the one mistake that seems to follow me around**_  
_**But they'll forget about the sky when they all realize this guy's**_  
_**about to try to learn to fly or hit the ground**_

_**It was a cup of good intentions**_  
_**A table spoon of one big mess**_  
_**A dash of over reaction**_  
_**I assume you know the rest**_

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a humble little stumble**_  
_**With a big un-graceful…**_

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a fusion of confusion**_  
_**With a few confounding things**_

I stopped singing, turning around to see I was face to face with Isabella who had probably come in while I was singing…oh boy…it just gets better and better…

* * *

**well there ya have it. I love those funny moments when a character turns around and is face to face with the very person they are singing or talking about. Anyway this might have a fourth chapter. Let's see how long chapter 3 will turn out.**

**R&R**

**Carpe Diem! **


	3. Three Little Words

**Last chapter! I own nothing especially "Still Holding Out For You" and the snippet of "One Little Slip". If I owned the show, Phineas and Isabella would be together, Ferb and Vanessa would be together (of course there'd be no Monty) and Carl would be a paid intern and my character would be in it...oh and Phin and the gang would know Perry's secret. **

**R & R**

* * *

Isabella's POV

I was sitting on my bed, more like laying. I just couldn't get that out of my head. It felt so…so real, unlike all my Phineas Land experiences. I guess I'm just delusional. I mean, listen to myself! I think the love of my life just said something he wouldn't say unless we were MARRIED! I just couldn't believe myself. I wish he'd finally see my hints of my crush on him. It stings so much that he doesn't notice. Everyone says I should just give up…but the problem is I love him so much that…well… I'm still holding out for him.

_**Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me goodbye  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day**_

_**I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you**_

I got off my bed, and I walked toward my window. Thinking about Phineas' smiles made me smile as I sung more.

_**I can hear ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing  
When the daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what he would have said**_

_**I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to I'm still holding out for you**_

_**Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
I'm still holding out for you  
Holding out for you**_

I stared out the window across the street…I know it'd be easier if I just give up. Then again…maybe it's not his fault. What if he has some sort of mental disease I don't know about. Could he be hiding a secret mental disorder I never knew he had? It's highly possible I guess. I mean…look at his family! His sister can't take a hint from anyone. His mom never sees the inventions and big ideas he does. Maybe obliviousness runs in the family. How could I be so thoughtless?! I bet Ferb thinks I'm a jerk for being so thoughtless of possibilities of why he didn't see my hints. Maybe I've just been too vague with my hints. That's it! I just have to come out and say it! Three words following Phineas' name! 'Phineas, I love you.' That's all it takes…but can I do it? I guess I'll find out in two minutes. I left my house and headed over to Phineas' house. As I walked over…I heard…is that Phineas…singing?

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a humble little stumble**_  
_**With a big un-graceful…**_

He is singing! Hey that's a good song. Anyway I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. He breaks into song A LOT. I opened the gate as he finished the last part of the song.

_**One little slip, One little slip**_  
_**It was a fusion of confusion**_  
_**With a few confounding things**_

As he finished the last part of the song, he turned around, and he was face to face with me. I stared into his eyes, forgetting the reason I came here.

"Oh…hi Phineas," I said.

...

Phineas' POV

Oh wow…I'm looking at Isabella! In the eyes! Oh my gosh! I wonder if she heard my song…how long has she been here? I blushed, and she mirrored me. We quickly turned away from each other. I was blushing so much. How embarrassing! First, I completely miss her hints to her crush on me, now I sing about a song about it, and I'm face to face with her. Who knows how much she heard?! God I am so oblivious!

"Oh…hi Isabella," I said, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she said.

"So…you…you heard the song?"

"Just the last part."

I looked at Ferb, Buford and Baljeet who seemed to zoom away to give me and Isabella some privacy. I'm ready this time! I'm gonna tell her! Three little words. Three little words…I can do this. I can do this!

"Isabella," I said at the same time she said my name, and then it seemed we were in sync with our words and actions…literally it was like looking at a mirror, "There's something I've wanted to tell you…I just don't know how to say it. Maybe everything has just been a misunderstanding…I mean I was so clueless-"

"In the hints you gave me," I said and at the same time Isabella said something that…totally caught me offguard, "the fact you could have had some mental disorder."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "I don't have a mental disorder. I'm just…oblivious I supposed…I'm sorry I didn't get your hints…Isabella…I…l—love…y—y—you…"

"Really? Well, I love you too, Phineas."

"You wanna-"

"Go to a movie?" we both finished and blushed, "Yeah, sure…see ya at eight? Okay."

Wow…I can't believe I did it! I told Isabella I liked her finally! Wait…is reality…bending right before my eyes? Why is everything fading?!

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself right after I corrected myself with the whole 'calling Isabella, Hunny' thing…it was all just a daydream…Maybe someday I'll tell her...but I just can't...not yet.

* * *

**Well that's it. I guess I didn't need a fourth chapter after all lol. Anyway. *dodges rotten tomatoes being thrown at me by angry Phinabella fans* Hey! I had to find a way to make it cannon! It's not like they're BF and GF in the next episode! *gets hit with rotten tomato* Well, I'm feeling the love like Candace did. Love feels like rotten tomatoes...**

**Anyway, R & R**

**Carpe Diem!**


End file.
